Who I'm Meant To Be
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: When Mal finds out she not who she always thought she was, she struggles. She is torn between who she was raised to be and who she was born to be; but can Mal find a happy balance, will she find out just how much of her life has been a lie and figure out who she's meant to be?
1. Ben's Coronation

**This kind of story had probably been done before but I was sent a request for it and I simply couldn't resist writing it. If it's similar to other stories on here there's no copywrite intended, this is simply where the story went as I was writing it. Also most of this chapter is from Descendants but the last part is my own. Also the OC mentioned named Becky belongs to Kennedy11035. I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**

* * *

As Mal was being led into the Cathederal for Ben's coronation she couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging. It was strange. She never felt like this on the Isle of the Lost, sure she tried her best to feel at home there and impress her mother but she was never able to. Her one chance to gain her mother's love and respect was to steal Fairy Godmother's wand but it didn't feel right to her. Something was telling her not to take the wand, to stay in Auradon with Ben and her friends, and she was seriously considering it after her friends had said they liked it here.

Standing in place at the front of the Cathederal Mal's eyes flitted around the large hall. She spotted her friends on the balcony immediately and noticed their worried looks. As she looked around she saw many of the Auradon Prep students she had grown to like; Lonnie, Aziz, Doug ect. But a few steps away was Jane. The only person other then her friends she felt like she had to protect. Jane was so innocent, kind and sweet, Mal felt bad for saying all she had was her personality and knew when the day was over she would have to apologize and possibly return the girls long hair.

The purplette watched with a small smile as Ben walked into the Cathederal and up to the dais. Her smile grew as he stopped in front of her and smiled at her, as she curtsied to him. The purple haired teens eyes were glued to Ben as he slowly walked up the steps to the dais, kneeling down on the top one. A worried expression crossed her face as she looked between her friends and her boyfriend, but her eyes soon flitted to Fairy Godmother as the older fairy took the wand in her hand. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy, for as long as you shall reign?" The elder fairy asked the prince.

"I do, solemnly swear." Ben stated and Mal couldn't help but smile slightly at his words. Of course Ben could be a fair ruler, it wasn't in him to be mean or unfair.

"Then it is my honor, to bless our new king..." The Headmistress started to say but the wand was ripped out of Fairy Godmother's hand before she could finish blessing Ben. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw Jane with the wand in her hands and a beam of magic erupt from the tip of it and shoot straight out of the window. What surprised Mal was that the wand was backfiring, almost like it was trying to repel the brunette teen. Mal was even more shocked when Ben ran over to her and stepped in front of her to prevent anything hurting her. But the purplette was more worried about Jane then herself.

"Child! What are you doing!?" Fairy Godmother shouted to her daughter, from her place behind King Adam. Seeing the worry on the older fairy's face Mal began to worry more as well. If Fairy Godmother is this worried about her own wand then something bad was about to happen, Mal was sure of it.

As Mal turned back to face Jane, the brunette spoke for the first time that day. "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself." She told her mother. The purplette couldn't stop the guilt from pooling in her stomach if she tried. Jane could possibly be in danger and it was her fault, if she hadn't have played on Jane's insecurities then she wouldn't think so little of herself and she wouldn't think magic was the only way to get what she wants. "Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo!" The younger half fairy shouted as she tried to twirl the wand around.

"Take cover!" Adam roared.

Noticing the worry increase on Fairy Godmother's face Mal quickly pushed past Ben and ran up to the struggling brunette. "Careful Mal." The purplette heard Belle call out to her but she was focused on her task. After a few seconds of wrestling with the brunette Mal was able to pry the wand from Jane's hands and she immediately gripped it with both hands, expecting a similar reaction to the one it gave Jane. But to her surprise the wand quietened down and didn't try to reject her.

Everyone in the room gasped in terror at the sight of Maleficent's daughter holding Fairy Godmother's wand but one gasp sounded completely different to the others. One sounded shocked. "No. It's not possible." Mal heard someone whisper but she couldn't place the voice if she tried. Her attention was quickly drawn by the sound of her friends running to her, stopping just behind her but Ben had just stepped in front of her as well.

"Mal, give me the wand." Ben stated, his voice even and trusting.

It should have been easy, simply hand the wand over and her friends and her could live happily in Auradon. But something was stopping her. It wasn't that she didn't want to give the wand to Ben, it was like she physically couldn't give him the wand. "Let's go." She heard Carlos say from behind her. "Revenge time." Jay stated but Mal didn't move. Her eyes glued to Ben's face as a disbelieving look crossed it.

Ben couldn't believe his ears. "You really wanna do this?" He asked his girlfriend. He could see in her eyes she was good and didn't want to do this.

The purplette however couldn't help but scoff. She didn't know how Ben could think it was that easy for them. "Our parents..." She started to explain but she was very quickly cut off by her boyfriend.

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." He told the purplette. Her eyes widened at him. He was giving them a choice; help their parents or live a happy life in Auradon. Looking behind Ben she noticed Belle, who was holding Ben's younger sister Becky in her arms, giving her a reassuring smile but had a confused look on her face. Her eyes then landed on Fairy Godmother who looked worried, confused and hopeful at the same time. Turning to look back at Ben Mal saw the faith and love shining in his eyes. She knew then that she couldn't betray Ben by taking the wand.

Lowering the wand a little Mal said "I think I wanna be good." Before Ben could reply though she turned to face her friends. She immediately noticed Evie had tears in her eyes and the boys were looking confused at her. "None of us want to go through with this plan." the purplette stated earning her nods from the other three VK's. Allowing the hand holding the wand to fall by her side she raised her free hand and after making a fist raised it so it was between the four of them, she said "I choose good you guys."

With a watery smile each of the other VK's declared their want to be good and put their fists next to Mal's. Then she beckoned Ben over and he followed their actions, Mal resting her head on his shoulder as he did. But their happy little bubble was quickly burst as green smoke came through the window and gathered at the bottom of the steps to the dais. "No. It can't be." Mal whispered as the smoke cleared to reveal her mother.

"I'm back." The Mistress of All Evil gloated before turning to face her daughter. "Give me the wand." She demanded.

Mal instinctively gripped the wand a little tighter as her mother's words. "No mother, I won't." She stated and Maleficent immediately glared at the young purplette.

But Mal didn't expect that next sentence that came from her mother's mouth. "Urgh, I knew you weren't evil enough. I knew I should never have taken you in." She grumbled. However as everyone gasped at the implication of Maleficent's words and a shocked look came over Mal's face, the Mistress of All Evil grinned. "What? You didn't actually think I could actually create someone as disappointing as you, did you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So since I have almost finished a couple of my stories I thought I would start uploading this since I have about half of it written already. I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. You'll Regret That

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. The responses I've had have been lovely. Also Becky doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Kennedy11035. I should note the line in italics is the last line of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

" _What? You didn't actually think I could actually create someone as disappointing as you, did you?"_

Mal stood there wide eyed for a few seconds. She simply wasn't sure what to say, what could she say? Everything she thought she knew about herself, such as her mother, was a lie. The purplette felt Evie step up next to her and gently take her hand, she heard the boys step closer as well. "What do you mean you took me in and I'm not your daughter?" The teen asked Maleficent.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, you stupid little girl?" The Mistress of All Evil asked. "Now, hand over the wand and you may live long enough to find out who your parents are and how much of a disappointment you are to them." Maleficent snapped at the teen.

No one could believe the conversation that was happening before their eyes. Everyone had treat Mal differently for being the daughter of Maleficent and that wasn't true. But no one felt worse about that then Audrey. She had thought Mal's mother was the evil fairy in front of her and treat her like garbage because of that and it had all been a lie. Audrey felt terrible and knew she would have to apologize but she also knew she couldn't let Mal take her attention off of Maleficent right now. "You know, don't you? You know who my real parents are?" The purple haired teen questioned Maleficent. The smirk on Maleficent's face told Mal all she needed to know. "I don't care whether you are my mother or not, you are not having this wand." The purplette stated, sounding a lot more confident then she felt in that moment. As she stood a little taller, almost in defiance of the evil fairy, Jay, Evie and Carlos instinctively did the same, all of them ready to back Mal.

Maleficent scowled at the teen before an evil, un-nerving grin spread across her face. "If that's how you wanna play this then fine." The evil fairy stated. With a wave of her sceptre Maleficent sent Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos flying in different directions, causing various people to call out to them. Jay and Carlos landed in front of some of his Tourney team mates, Evie landed near Snow White and Mal landed near Audrey, Jane and Lonnie. As the teens were helped up Mal couldn't help the small groan that escaped her lips as she had landed heavily on her side. But she immediately sighed in relief as she felt the wand was still in her hand.

Looking over at the three teens she called her family she smiled a little to see that they were okay. But as they move to go back to Mal she gave them a look, silently telling them to stay back. Reluctantly the trio listened to her and Evie walked over to the boys while Mal walked back to the centre and faced Maleficent once more. Mal's words died on her tongue as she watched a very familiar raven fly into the Cathederal and land on Maleficent's shoulder.

With a smirk Maleficent turned to look at Mal. "You didn't honestly think I'd come alone did you? Now, this is your last chance Mal. Give me the wand no one gets hurt." The evil fairy stated.

Scoffing Mal locked her eyed onto the evil fairy. "Do you honestly think I believe that? You may not be my mother but I've lived with you for as long as I can remember. I know for a fact that you will not stick to your word about not hurting anyone." The purplette said to the older fairy. The woman she had always believed was her mother.

"You're right." Maleficent said, shocking Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. The evil fairy had never said that to anyone in her life. "How about I rephrase that." The evil fairy said. Mal watched in confusion as green smoke surrounded the womans outstretched hand. Her confusion immediately turned to shock as the smoke cleared to reveal Becky, Ben's younger sister, with a frightened look on her face. "Give me the wand of this little brat suffers for it." She stated.

Mal couldn't believe that Maleficent was actually doing this. How could the purplette get out of this one. If she gave Maleficent the wand then everyone would suffer, but if she didn't give Maleficent the wand then Becky would suffer. How could she choose between those two options? But before she could say anything a voice startled her from her thoughts. "No. Please don't hurt her, please." Belle begged with the Mistress of All Evil.

The purplette looked at the royals, Belle being held/comforted by Adam and Ben who's arm was being help by Fairy Godmother so he couldn't get involved. She knew begging wouldn't work even before Mal saw the evil fairy smirk. "Like you could stop me." Maleficent said to the parents before turning back to Mal.

"Maybe they can't, but I can." The teen said. As she saw the evil fairy light her free hand on fire, Mal waved the hand that wasn't holding the wand. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a weight on her arm. Smiling she turned to look at her boyfriends little sister, who looked a lot more comfortable in the arms. Noticing Maleficent getting angry she leaned toward the young girl. "Becky, when I put you down I need you to run. Run to Evie, Jay and Carlos for me. Can you do that?" She asked.

Seeing Becky nod Mal quickly knelt down, placing the girl in the floor. The purple haired teen was relieved when Ben's little sister ran straight to her siblings. "You're going to regret that Mal." Maleficent said as the purplette stood back up.

"Not as much as you're going to." Mal responded. Shocking everyone in the room, Maleficent included, the purplette threw a purple fire ball at the Mistress of All Evil. Everyone knew how powerful Maleficent was and here was a sixteen year old standing up to her, and causing the evil fairy to stumble backwards a few steps as the fire ball hit her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	3. Battling Maleficent

_Everyone knew how powerful Maleficent was and here was a sixteen year old standing up to her, and causing the evil fairy to stumble backwards a few steps as the fire ball hit her._

* * *

Mal couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Maleficent stumbling backwards. She had never been able to over power the evil fairy, but she also never had her magic before. The purplette watched as Diablo flew away from Maleficent, she had decided ot keep an eye on him as she didn't expect Maleficent to recover so quickly. Which is why she was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and attempt to move her out of the way.

The next thing the purplette knew was that her and whoever was holding her were thrown across the Cathedral. But her shock turned to concern as she heard Ben groan when they landed. "Ben!? Are you okay?" She asked turning to look at him. She could see the pain in his eyes and she knew it was because he had taken the biggest hit, she had landed partly on top of him.

"I'm fine." The brunette groaned out, looking into Mal's green eyes as he did so. The purplette could see the pain there but before she could respond she cried out in pain. "Mal? What's wrong?" Ben asked his girlfriend as he got to his knees next to her but the only response he got was a pain filled cry. He watched helplessly as Mal gripped the wand tighter in her hand and tried not to scream out in pain again. The purplette felt like her entire body was on fire, everything hurt. She didn't know what was happening to her but she knew it was something to do with Maleficent.

Looking around Ben could see all the concerned faces looking at his girlfriend, his parents and Fairy Godmother included. But as he turned to face Maleficent he noticed the satisfied smirk on her face. "What the hell are you doing to her!?" The brunette shouted, not caring that she was the Mistress of All Evil. All he cared about was that the love of his life was in pain and this woman was causing it.

As Ben turned back to his girlfriend he missed the annoyed look Maleficent gave him and he certainly missed the fireball she conjured and threw his way. "Ben." Mal gasped before pushing him to a side. She couldn't help the scream that tore from her mouth as the fireball hit her already pain filled body. The young royal was immediately back at his girlfriends side as soon as he could be but this time he positioned himself on Mal's other side so he could see Maleficent and try and protect her from any more pain.

Turning their heads both Ben and Mal looked at the Mistress of All Evil in time to see her conjuring another fire ball to throw. But as Mal braced herself for more pain and Ben prepared himself to move his girlfriend Maleficent was hit by a blast of magic, knocking her sideways and braking her concentration. Due to the lapse of concentration Mal felt some of the pain leaving her body, the spell breaking. Although her body still ached tremendously and she was sure there was a burn mark on her stomach from the fireball she was able to sit up, with the help of Ben, and give her boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"Leave the children alone." A familiar voice ordered. With shocked faces Ben and Mal turned and found Fairy Godmother walking away from Belle and Adam and towards the center of the Cathederal, only stopping when she was between Maleficent and Mal and Ben. The entire Cathedral could feel the power emanating from them as the two most powerful fairies in the Kingdom faced off. "I won't just stand there and let you hurt them." Fairy Godmother stated.

"Oh, please. Like you could stop me." Maleficent stated. Without a second thought the Mistress of All Evil threw fire at the Headmistress, but it wasn't a fire ball. This was a continuous stream of fire from the hand not holding her sceptre. It was something Fairy Godmother couldn't even dodge. She was forced to conjure a shield to protect herself. The shield absorbed the fire so it didn't hurt anyone but it was easy to see that it was taking a lot of fairy Godmother's power and energy to keep the shield up, Mal guessed it was due to not using her magic in twenty years.

As Ben helped Mal to stand up the pair kept their eyes on Fairy Godmother. The young royal kept his arm around his girlfriends waist, supporting her weight a little as she was unsteady on her feet. All Mal could feel was her stomach burning and pain radiating through the rest of her body, but she couldn't let that bother her. If she let that bother her Maleficent would win. Before anyone could think about helping Fairy Godmother the shield the Headmistress had produced faded and the fire Maleficent was conjuring got through.

Everyone watched in horror as the fire engulfed the Headmistress and Maleficent didn't stop her attack, just started laughing. "Mom!" Jane shouted. Turning her head Mal saw Jane try to run and help her mother only to be held back by Lonnie and Audrey. "Mom!" The younger brunette screamed, spurring the purplette into action.

Before anyone could try and stop her Mal pushed the wand into Ben's hands and ran towards the Fairy Godmother. Raising her hand the half fairy effortlessly produced the same shield the Headmistress had, annoying Maleficent even more. Once she knew her shield was holding the purplette knelt next to Fairy Godmother, who now had burned clothes. Mal could see the woman had some burns on her stomach and legs, but thankfully not her chest or face. Seeing the woman was unconscious however made Mal's anger flare.

Standing back up slowly the purplette glared at the evil fairy opposite her. With the hand that wasn't controlling her shield Mal produced a purple magic ball, which she quickly threw at Maleficent before the evil fairy could see it. The purplette couldn't help but smirk as it had the desired effect. As her magic ball hit Maleficent the fire stopped, since the evil fairy's attention was elsewhere, and Mal was able to lower her shield. The purple haired teen could feel her magic pulsing around her body, almost like it was fighting to get out.

As Mal saw Maleficent turn back to her she acted instinctively. Raising both her hands she blasted the evil fairy with magic, forcing Maleficent backwards a few steps. Mal wasn't sure how she knew what to do, but somehow she did. Add that to the fact she couldn't and wouldn't let Maleficent hurt her friends made her a force to be reckoned with.

"You won't win Mal." Maleficent stated.

"Let's find out shall we." The purplette suggested. In unison both Mal and Maleficent blasted magic at the other, Mal's purple and Maleficent's green. Everyone gasped as the two fairies tried to force their magic to connect with their target. But after a couple of minutes Mal could feel the strain on continuously using her magic like this. Her arms were shaking and the room was beginning to spin. This caused Maleficent to gain the upper hand slightly, but when the evil fairy was least expecting it Mal broke their magical connection before waving her hand and surrounding Maleficent in purple smoke.

Shaking her head in an effort to stop herself from fainting Mal watched as the smoke cleared. When it did everyone in the room gasped. Maleficent was no longer her normal self, she was a gecko that was no more then three inches long. The half fairy smiled at seeing her spell had worked but as she did her head began spinning even more and before she could react her eyes closed and she fell unconscious to the floor. Ben was instantly by Mal's side and Jane was instantly by her mother's, both of them extremely worried as guards came running into the Cathedral and paramedics were called.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Waking Up In Hospital

**Surprise! Hope you guys don't mind the double update :) x**

* * *

 _Ben was instantly by Mal's side and Jane was instantly by her mother's, both of them extremely worried as guards came running into the Cathedral and paramedics were called._

As Mal's eyes fluttered open she grimaced at the bright lights that were shining in her eyes. She carefully shuffled up into a sitting position, since her stomach was hurting her, and noticed her phone that Ben had given her was on the bedside cabinet. Slowly she leaned over and grabbed her phone, turning it on so she could see the time and date. Mal was shocked by the date on her phone. She had been unconscious in hospital for three days. It had been three days since Ben's coronation, an event she couldn't really remember.

Looking around the room Mal could easily see that people had been there. Before she could think about calling anyone a nurse entered the room. "Ah, Miss Mal. It's nice to see you awake." The woman said happily. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I ache and my stomach is killing me." She told the nurse. "What happened? Why do I feel like this?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" The red headed nurse asked the purplette. Mal immediately shook her head as the woman stepped forward and detached the drip from her arm. "Miss Mal, during King Ben's coronation Maleficent appeared and told you that she wasn't your mother when you didn't give her Fairy Godmother's wand." She began explained, and it started to slowly come back to the purplette. "She then threatened Princess Becky and when Maleficent attacked you and King Ben Fairy Godmother stepped in to try and protect you. Unfortunately Fairy Godmother was out of practice with her magic and took a bad hit. You then stepped in and fought the Mistress of All Evil to save her which ended in you both being unconscious."

The purplette was beyond shocked but as it all came back to her she couldn't help but worry about the Headmistress. "How is Fairy Godmother? Please tell me she's okay." Mal said to the nurse.

The red head handed Mal some tablets and a cup of water. "Take those and then I'll tell you." The nurse ordered. The purplette swallowed the tablets with some of the water before turning to face the chuckling nurse. "Eager, aren't you?" She joked before her face turned serious. "Fairy Godmother is still unconscious unfortunately. She's down the hall in room 283. You're not really supposed to be out of bed but I'm assuming that you won't listen and I'd rather have you go straight to the room you want instead of wandering around and injuring yourself more."

"Thank you." Mal said. She watched the red head nurse leave before she slowly and carefully climbed out of the bed, thankful she was in her own pajamas. Slipping on her dressing gown she slowly walked out of her room down and down towards where she knew Fairy Godmother to be. When she came to room 283 she slipped through the partially open door but stopped in her tracks as she saw someone sat next to the Headmistress' bed. "I'm sorry. I'll just go." Mal said before turning to leave.

"Wait." The man said causing Mal to stop in her tracks and turn to face him. "You're Mal right?" He asked the purple haired teen. Seeing the teen nod to his he couldn't help but send her a sad smile. "I've been meaning to come and see you. I wanted to thank you." He told her.

Mal couldn't help but be shocked by this. She couldn't think of any reason why this man would need to thank her for anything. "Thank me for what, Sir?" The purplette asked him.

With a smile the man stood and took a few steps towards the purple haired teen. "Please, call me Merlin." He told her and Mal nodded in agreement. "I'm thanking you because I heard what you did for Jennifer. Fairy Godmother." Merlin stated/explained to the purplette. "King Ben, King Adam and Queen Belle came to see me and told me that without you stepping in when you did then Jennifer's injuries would have been much worse. So thank you." The man said.

"How is she?" The purplette asked.

"There isn't any change. She's stable but still unconscious." He explained.

The purplette was about to ask about Jane but they were interrupted by Evie. "Mal, there you are. Come on. You should be resting." The blunette said. After Mal said goodbye to Merlin Evie led the purplette back to her hospital room and helped her back into bed. "There we go. Ben said he would be back as soon as his council meeting was over." She told Mal. "What were you doing there anyway?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how Fairy Godmother was. I felt guilty." Mal said earning herself a confused expression from Evie. "It was my fault that Jane felt like she wasn't pretty and had to steal her mothers wand. If I hadn't have done that to her then there wouldn't be a hole in the barrier and Maleficent wouldn't have gotten free." The purple haired teen explained before she suddenly remembered something. "Wait, what happened to Diablo?" She asked, remembering him flying off during her fight with the Mistress of All Evil.

Evie couldn't help but sigh at her best friend/pseudo sister's question. "The guards have been searching the entire Kingdom but they can't find him." She said. "I've tried using my mirror but haven't had any luck either." She told Mal.

"Do you have your mirror with you now?" Mal asked. Seeing Evie nod and take the small mirror from her pocket she smiled a little. "Think you can ask it who my mother is?" She asked. "I need to know E. I need to know why they gave me up and I was taken in by Maleficent." The purplette explained.

Nodding Evie looked down at her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, please do this. Show me who Mal's mother is." The blunette said to the mirror in her hand. But as a picture appeared Evie couldn't help but gasp.

Seeing Mal's confused and worried expression Evie turned the mirror so the purplette could see the picture. "No." The purplette said. "That can't be right. It's got to be a mistake. Evie, please tell me your mirror is wrong." The half fairy said and Evie shook her head, silently telling Mal she thought the mirror was right. The blunette knew the mirror was correct, it had never let her down before and she doubted it would this time. Mal couldn't help but feel hurt, annoyed, upset and every emotion in between. "But that can't be my mother. That's Fairy Godmother."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think guys x**


	5. Visitors

Mal sat there stunned. She couldn't believe this. If Fairy Godmother was her mother then she also had a younger sister, Jane. But she couldn't get her head around why Fairy Godmother would send her to the Isle. Why would the woman let the Mistress of All Evil raise her, well you couldn't even call it raising. Mal had been left to her own devices for most of her life, but the purplette knew about it if she disappointed the evil fairy.

The purplette didn't even notice Evie had left the room, she was far too gone in her own thoughts. It was only when she heard a familiar voice that she snapped out of her thoughts. "Mal? Are you okay?" Ben asked and the half fairy turned to face her boyfriend. Evie had text him about the purplette being awake but lost in her own head and he had immediately ended his meeting and headed down here. "What's wrong? You look really upset."

"I don't want to talk about it, Ben." Mal responded. The teen King immediately nodded but the purplette could see the concern on his face. She couldn't help but sigh at the look on his face. The purple haired teen knew that Ben wouldn't push her for any more information but she also knew that maybe Ben could help her figure out if Evie's mirror was showing them the truth. "I was just thinking about what Maleficent said, about her not being my real mother."

An understanding look crossed over the brunette's face. "Were you wanting to try and find out who your mother is?" Ben asked the purplette.

Sighing Mal found she wanted to tell Ben the truth but found that she simply couldn't. The minute she told the brunette that it was possible Fairy Godmother was her mother, it was out there for people to find out and it became a real possibility. She knew Evie wouldn't tell anyone but Ben would likely tell his parents who would then tell Fairy Godmother, and if it turned out it wasn't true she would be mortified. "Yeah." She responded when she found Ben looking at her. "But I don't know how to start." Mal said.

Ben sat thinking for a moment before a small smile passed across his face. "What about doing a DNA test?" The teen King asked his girlfriend. Seeing Mal raise a questioning eyebrow he knew he was going to have to explain but he couldn't help but feel bad. Her confusion about what a DNA test is was proof that she had been denied things that Ben and his friends took for granted. Things like modern technology for example. He knew he was going to have to change things on the Isle, to fix his fathers mistake. But for now his girlfriend needed him, and that was all that mattered. "It's a machine that matches your DNA and runs it against everyone elses DNA to find out who your parents are." He explained.

The purplette couldn't help but cringe a little at this. "It sounds like it's going to hurt." She stated.

"Not at all." Ben promised her. "Fairy Godmother enchanted the machine so that all you have to do is place your thumb on a scanner and it will tell you who your parents are." The brunette explained. "It doesn't cost anything." He elaborated, having seen her worried expression and knowing exactly what she was thinking. "They have one in the hospital. We could have it done while your here if you like?" He asked. He didn't want to push her but he wanted her to know all her options. Everyone deserved to know who their parents are and Mal had been robbed of that, something Ben would do anything to fix. "Evie, Jay and Carlos could even fing out who their other parent is if they want to."

Mal sat there thinking for a few minutes before nodding her head. "I think we would all like that." She admitted with a small smile.

"I'll set it up for tomorrow then." Ben said, an unspoken promise to make this happen in his voice.

Nodding Mal shuffled a little in her seat, feeling a little uncomfortable after sitting there for so long. Ben immediately jumped up and helped her, causing Mal to sigh when she leaned back against her pillows and some of the pain she felt on her stomach eased. She wanted to look but after remembering that Maleficent had thrown fire balls there she found that she couldn't. "Ben?" She said, gaining her boyfriends attention immediately. "Why is my stomach hurting every time I move?" She questioned, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Sighing Ben leaned closer to his girlfriend and took her hand in his own. "Remember when Maleficent threw a fire ball and you pushed me out of the way?" He asked and Mal immediately nodded to him. She wouldn't forget that type of pain any time soon. "Well when it hit your stomach, because of the spell she had cast on you, it burned your stomach. The doctors have said that because you're half fairy you will heal faster but because you've been unconscious you haven't healed as fast as you should." He explained.

All Mal could do was nod, what could she say to that? She had no idea how long the pair sat in silence for but before long there was a knock at Mal's hospital door. "Come in." Mal called out to whoever was there.

The purplette was beyond surprised when Belle walked through the door, carrying a tired looking Becky with one arm and a large bag in the other. "I'm glad to see you're awake Mal. Are you up for some visitors?" The brunette Queen asked. Still in shock a little Mal nodded to the woman, wordlessly. Her shock only increased when Becky climbed out of her mother's embrace and sat on the purplette's lap where she rested her head on the purplette's shoulder and started to drift off to sleep. Mal had met the young girl twice and held her once for barely two minutes. Yet Becky had sat on Mal's lap like they had known each other for years. "She's been asking after you since Ben's coronation." The brunette woman explained, frowning when Becky shifted in her sleep and Mal flinched. "Shall I move her for you?" She asked the purplette.

"No, she's okay. I'm just still a little sore, your majesty." Mal explained to Belle.

Smiling Belle took a seat next to Mal's bed, opposite her son. "Please just call me Belle." She told the purplette. The half fairy nodded to the brunette, not completely sure of what else to say. "I brought you a few things from the castle." The brunette told Mal with a smile.

"Your majes... Belle you didn't have to." Mal responded.

"I wanted to." Belle answered as she placed the bag on the bed next to Mal. "Anyway in this bag is some strawberry cookies, a sketch pad with some pencils and a few books from the library." The brunette explained, chuckling as Mal immediately pulled out a cookie and bit into it. But she also noticed a slightly confused expression on the teens face. "Ben's done nothing but talk about you since you two got together. I quickly learned what you like." She said, both her and Mal laughing as Ben blushed.

"Thank you." Mal said, picking up another cookie and turning to face her boyfriend. "Want a cookie?" She asked him.

With a smile Ben took the offered biscuit. "This one isn't love spelled is it?" He asked causing the two to share a laugh, forgetting who else was in the room with them.

"Love spelled?" Belle asked the two teens. Ben and Mal shared a concerned look with each other before turning to the brunette. The purplette knew from the look on Belle's face that the woman wasn't about to let this go and with a sigh she realized she would have to admit why and how her and Ben had gotten together. She just hoped the brunette Queen didn't have her sent back to the Isle for it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Explanations

A little reluctantly Mal turned to face Belle being careful not to wake Becky, who was still sleeping soundly on her lap. "Erm..." Mal started to say, suddenly nervous of the woman's reaction. "Well when I first came here my moth... Maleficent sent me here I was ordered to get Fairy Godmother's wand and free her from the Isle." The purplette began to explain. "When we found out about Ben's coronation he mentioned his girlfriend stood at the front with him. So I put a love spell in a cookie and gave it to him so I could get the wand."

"But I took her on a date to the Enchanted Lake and when I went for a swim the spell washed off." Ben said to his mother. "She also tried to give me a cupcake which would remove the love spell because I didn't tell her that it had washed off." The brunette King explained.

Both Ben and Mal looked at Belle for her response. The purplette grew more nervous when the brunette woman didn't respond. "I swear there is no spell on Ben now. I honestly do care about him, a lot. Please don't send me back to the Isle." The purple haired teen said, hoping the brunette wouldn't send her back to that hell hole. She honestly didn't think she would cope being there away from Ben and her friends.

Shocking the two teens a smile broke out onto Belle's face and she carefully reached over and hugged Mal. "Oh sweetie, thank you." She said, causing Ben and Mal to share a confused look. "You finally got my son away from Audrey and into a happy relationship. Of course I'm not going to send you back to the Isle. I can see how much you both care about each other, but lets just keep this between us for now. I'm not so sure how some others would take this news." Both teens nodded to the brunette and smiled at each other.

"Ben? If I called the guys do you think we could do the DNA test tonight?" The purple haired teen asked her boyfriend. "I really wanna know the truth." She said.

The teen King immediately understood and nodded to her. "Of course. I'm sure me and mom can sort it out for you." He suggested, looking at his mother who nodded to him. "In fact, why don't you text the others and we will go sort it for you now." The brunette King said, standing from his seat next to Mal at the same time his mother stood from her seat as well.

"Would you like me to take Becky with us?" Belle asked the purplette, smiling down at how comfortable her daughter was with her sons girlfriend.

Mal looked at the sleeping toddler as well before looking back up at the former Queen. "She's okay there, unless you want to take her with you." The purplette said. Belle didn't respond verbally she simply turned and headed for the door with Ben following just behind her. The purple haired teen smiled as they left the room and little Becky nuzzled closer to her. Mal tried her best not to flinch as Becky pressed against the burn on her stomach, but part of her didn't care as long at the toddler was comfortable.

 **To Carlos, Evie, Jay: Hey guys, Ben is arranging for me to have a DNA test to fond out who my parents are. He said if you want to know who your other parent is then you can come and find out x**

After sending the text Mal placed her phone on the bed next to her and wrapped her arm around Becky as the toddler shuffled in her sleep. She sat waiting for a text back from one of them but didn't get one. But she wasn't surprised when a cloud of blue smoke appeared in the corner of the room and she couldn't help but smile as the smoke cleared to reveal Evie, Jay and Carlos. "Aww how cute." Evie said as they walked towards the bed.

"Yeah. She fell asleep on me so we just decided to let her sleep until Belle and Ben get back." Mal explained with a smile. "You guys ready to find out who your other parent is?" She asked her friends and pseudo siblings.

"Without a doubt." Jay stated. "You ready to find out who your parents are?" The long haired ex theif asked the purplette. Mal nodded and smiled at him as the door opened and her boyfriend and Belle walked back into the room. The purple haired teen just hoped that her real parents wouldn't reject her because of who she had been raised by.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	7. Parents

Much to Mal's annoyance Evie, Ben, Belle and the nurses forced her into a wheelchair, none of them wanting the half fairy to aggravate the injury to her stomach more than she already has. So with a lot of grumbling and complaining the purplette allowed her boyfriend to push her in the wheelchair to the room where the DNA test machine was. Belle had chosen to stay in Mal's hospital room with Becky so when the five teens entered the room Ben turned to face the VK's. "Who wants to go first?" The teen King asked.

Ben could see they were all slightly nervous for this, Mal looking the more nervous, so he wasn't surprised when they all looked at each other. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. The teen King wasn't surprised however when Ben stepped forward first. "I'll go." He stated walking up to Ben, who was stood next to the machine. "What do I do?" Jay asked.

"Just press the pad of you thumb onto this scanner until it beeps." Ben explained. It was then he turned to the others. "Do you guys want to know as I get your results or wait until you've all done this and get your answers together?" He questioned.

"Together." Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos said in unison.

Once the machine beeped Jay went back to the others and Ben took the piece of paper and placed it on top of the machine. After that Evie walked up and pressed her thumb on the scanner. Then Carlos followed their example and finally Mal walked over and pressed her thumb on the pad. Much to Ben and Evie's annoyance and Jay and Carlos' humor the purplette stood from the wheelchair and actually walked over. She refused to be fussed over anymore. It was already driving her insane and she had a feeling it was only just starting.

As the machine beeped and printed out a paper with the names of her parents on Mal walked back to her friends and siblings. As Ben picked up the four papers he cleared his throat, immediately earning the other's attention. "Okay, so Jay." The teen King stated before turning his head so he was facing the long haired ex-thief. "Your mother is..." He began to say but stopped himself. He wanted to make sure he was reading this right and it wasn't a mistake. "Jay, your mother is Cruella." The King said.

Shock descended over the room. Neither Jay nor Carlos could believe this, they were half brothers. "Who is Carlos' father?" The long haired teen asked. He wanted the full truth before he reacted.

"Carlos, your father is Jafar." Ben stated.

Ben and the girls stood watching both Jay and Carlos. None of them knowing how the pair would react. All three were surprised when Jay turned to face Carlos and pulled him into a hug. "You were already my brother. This just makes it official." Jay whispered to the white haired teen.

Carlos couldn't speak. He was in shock. He had always looked at Jay as an older brother, much like the girls have, but to hear they were actual brothers wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Carlos had half expected his father to be Jasper or Horace. They were the only two men Cruella ever seemed to be near. But it kind of made sense to both boys when they thought back to how their parents would argue/bicker with each other. "Tell the girls theirs please." The youngest teen said, wanting the spotlight off of him for a few minutes so he could figure out how he felt about this.

Nodding Ben turned to look at Evie. Reading the paper his eyes widened slightly, not knowing how this could be possible but he knew the test was right. "Evie, your father is Jack Frost. Queen Elsa's husband and King of Arendelle." He explained to the blunette.

"How?" Was all the blue haired teen could say.

"Well, when my father created the Isle they didn't have all the villains in custody." The brunette King began explaining. "Some of them were part of a great battle between good and evil. I guess you mom was one of the villains in the battle and she somehow tricked Jack Frost into sleeping with her." He said. "I could arrange for you to meet him if you'd like?" Ben offered.

"Not yet." Evie responded. "I need a little time."

Nodding Ben smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course." He stated before turning to his girlfriend. "Mal." He said gaining her attention immediately. The purplette saw Ben's eyes considerably widen as he read over her results and she instantly became more worried then she was before. "Mal, your parents are..." He started but stopped to read it one more time, making sure he wasn't misreading this. "Fairy Godmother and Merlin."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	8. The Truth Is Out

" _Mal, your parents are..." He started but stopped to read it one more time, making sure he wasn't misreading this. "Fairy Godmother and Merlin."_

* * *

To say that the purplette was shocked would be an understatement. A part of her had thought Evie's mirror was wrong. Yet here was the proof that in fact the mirror had been right and the woman lying unconscious in the hospital was her mother. Apart from shock Mal wasn't exactly sure how to feel. But she couldn't bare the looks that Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos were sending her. Without a second thought Mal surrounded herself in purple smoke and transported herself away from the group.

As the smoke cleared from around her Mal felt herself becoming tired, the aches and pains combined with using her magic was too much for her. The purplette carefully lowered herself to the floor, sighing as she did. She knew she probably shouldn't have left the hospital considering she had only woken up a few hours ago but she couldn't stay there. She needed to get her head around things and to do that she had to be alone.

Mal wasn't even sure how she felt. She was shocked definitely but other then that she couldn't sort out her feelings. How was she supposed to feel after finding out that Fairy Godmother and Merlin, two of the most powerful members of the magical community, were her parents. Not to mention the fact that she was raised by the Mistress of All Evil as an only child now she has a younger sister as well.

But the one thing she couldn't understand was how her parents were Merlin and the Fairy Godmother yet she had been brought up on the Isle. Had her parents taken her there for some reason? Had she done something as a child to get herself sent to the Isle? She just didn't understand it. But one thing was for sure, once this information had suck in properly she was going back to get some answers. For now though she sat on the grass looking out at the lovely view she had of Auradon, with a strange feeling that she had been here before.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos watched in shock as purple smoke surrounded Mal and she disappeared from the room. None of them could have reacted in time to stop her. As the shock wore off Ben immediately began to worry. He knew Mal shouldn't even be walking around at the moment let alone using her magic to transport herself somewhere. Plus Diablo was still out there somewhere. "Where do you guys think she's gone? We need to find her." Ben said to the trio in front of him.

"Maybe she's just gone back to her room?" Carlos suggested but even as he said it he knew it was unlikely. They all knew Mal wouldn't go to somewhere so obvious but it was worth a try.

Nodding Evie looked between the three boys in the room. "Why don't we go and check her room and Ben you can see if she's gone to Fairy Godmother's room. Maybe Mal wanted some answers." The blunette suggested. All three nodded to her and when Evie, Jay and Carlos went to Mal's room Ben headed to Fairy Godmother's room.

The teen King knew they wouldn't find Mal in her hospital room. The purplette knew his mother and little sister were there and she wouldn't get any answers or peace from them. But as he walked into the Headmistress' hospital room his heart dropped at seeing Mal wasn't there. He had hoped that she had wanted answers from the pair and he would find her here. He couldn't help but wonder where else she would go since she clearly wasn't here.

"King Ben. How can we help you?" The teen heard Merlin ask, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

Silently Ben turned and couldn't help but smile as he noticed Fairy Godmother was awake. He contemplated telling the pair but figured that it could wait for now. Ben didn't imagine that telling them he had found out that Mal was their daughter and then telling them that she was currently missing would go down very well with the parents. "I was just wondering if Mal had been in here?" Ben asked trying his best to avoid eye contact with Fairy Godmother. Somehow she always seemed to know if he was hiding something.

"She came by earlier in the day, when Jennifer was still unconscious. She seems like a lovely girl. She came by to see how Jennifer was, she seemed to look a little guilty to be honest but another girl with blue hair took her back to her hospital room." Merlin explained to the teen.

Ben couldn't help but sigh at this. Now he had no idea where Mal could be. "What's that in your hand, Ben?" Fairy Godmother asked the teen.

Instinctively Ben looked at his hand and his eyes widened slightly as he noticed the papers with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos' parents on them were still in his hand. "It's nothing." He stated, hoping that the Headmistress would drop the subject. It seemed however that he wasn't that lucky.

"It's clearly something as it has my name on it." Fairy Godmother stated as Merlin looked at the teen King with a confused expression. Neither knew why the teen wouldn't want them to see whatever was on the papers but after a few minutes the Headmistress decided she had waited long enough and with a wave of her hand she summoned the papers to her. Ben couldn't keep the shock and worry off his face if he tried, which caused Fairy Godmother and Merlin to become even more intrigued at what was on the paper. Fairy Godmother read the paper and allowed her own shock and confusion to cross her face. "I think you need to read this." Fairy Godmother said passing the papers to Merlin, who also became shocked and confused.

"I don't believe this." Merlin stated.

"Mal is our daughter." Fairy Godmother said. "Where is she? Is she okay after your coronation?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the delay in updates, I've been dealing with a personal loss. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Finding Mal

" _Mal is our daughter." Fairy Godmother said. "Where is she? Is she okay after your coronation?"_

* * *

Ben wasn't sure how to respond to those questions. Does he tell the truth and worry them? Or does he lie and risk being found out? After some internal debating Ben decided it was best to tell them the truth. Besides maybe they could locate Mal magically. "Mal had burns to her stomach and was unconscious until earlier today. From what I understand as soon as she was awake she came in here to check on you Fairy Godmother." The teen King explained.

"So where is she? Does she know?" Merlin asked, becoming curious about their daughter.

Clearing his throat Ben preparing himself for what he was about to say. He knew this wouldn't go down very well. "Mal does know you are her parents. She took part in a DNA test along with Evie, Jay and Carlos." Ben said, mentally preparing himself. "Although we have no idea where she is. When she was told that you were her parents she kind of freaked out a little and transported herself somewhere. We're trying to track her down but so far we haven't had any luck."

Hearing Ben's explanation Fairy Godmother immediately began trying to sit up and get out of bed. "Jennifer! What are you doing!? Get back into bed." Merlin exclaimed, not happy that his wife was trying to get out of bed when she should be resting. He knew that because of her fairy genes she healed faster then normal but she should still be resting. "Jen, you need to rest." The older man said as Ben watched Fairy Godmother struggle to get up.

"I am not going to lay in this bed while our daughter is out there somewhere confused and alone. I'm going to help find her and you will not change my mind on that." Fairy Godmother stated, her tone leaving no room for arguments from anyone. Both Ben and Merlin could see that she wouldn't change her mind easily and probably not at all. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" The Headmistress asked as she turned to look at Ben.

Shaking his head Ben's eyes fell to the floor. "I have no idea. She just transported herself away. I just hope that she is okay."

Slowly Fairy Godmother walked over to the teen King who she could tell the teen was upset. "We will find her, Ben. I'm sure she's fine." She tried to reassure the brunette, getting a small smile from him in return. "Let's go find our daughter." She said, turning to face her husband. With a smile Merlin walked over to his wife and took her hand, allowing her to transport them away so they could start looking for their eldest daughter.

 **Meanwhile…**

Mal was sat staring out at the view she had of Auradon. It looked beautiful, even though she had no idea where she was. She could see Ben's castle and the hospital, as well as Auradon Prep, the Cathedral and some of the more larger buildings. She couldn't really work out what the smaller buildings were but she still admired the view. As she sat there she could feel herself getting more tired, her aches and pains becoming worse. Still she didn't regret her decision to leave the hospital though. She needed space to sort her thoughts out.

The purplette couldn't help but sigh as she felt magic behind her. She assumed it was Evie or that Ben had asked Jordan to send him to where she was, so she didn't bother turning around. "Just leave me alone. I need my space right now." She stated, her eyes fixed on the view she had of Auradon. When she didn't get a response however Mal turned her head to look at whoever was there. But as she turned her head her eyes widened at the sight before her. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" She questioned.

"You." Was all he said.

Slowly Mal got to her feet, trying to ignore the pain she felt stretching across her stomach. If she showed any weakness to him then she knew he would act on it. "And what do you want me for Diablo?" The purple haired teen asked. She knew this was going to end in some kind of magical fight but she wasn't completely sure she had the energy to last with him. Looking into his black eyes Mal felt a shiver run down her spine.

Faster then the teen could react Diablo conjured a magic ball and threw it at the teen, hitting her in her stomach. It took all the self control Mal had not to cry out in pain as it hit her burned stomach. The purplette didn't even have time to defend herself before another magic ball hit her. This one knocked her down to the floor. The purple haired teen didn't stand a chance of defending or protecting herself after that, as the magic balls became a constant stream of them. Each one hit Mal in a different place and it was taking all of Mal's energy to simply stay on her knees.

But that changed when a magic ball hit the side of her head, throwing her head first into a nearby boulder. The purplette attempted to keep her eyes open, much to Diablo's amusement, but found herself loosing the battle. Sensing the magic that was heading their way the tall man dressed in black walked over to the teen and crouched next to her. "Mark my words, Mal. This isn't over." He whispered to her as her eyelids closed. Smirking at Mal's unconscious form Diablo disappeared as a cloud of light blue smoke appeared a few feet away.

As the blue smoke cleared Fairy Godmother and Merlin began looking around. They had checked the Enchanted Lake, Auradon Prep and Castle Beast. The only reason they thought about this place was that it was remote enough to practically guarantee that you wouldn't be disturbed. Merlin's eyes almost immediately landed on Mal, shock and worry spreading across his features. "Jen. Look." He said, pointing at the unconscious teen.

"Mal!?" The older fairy exclaimed before moving towards the teen as fast as her injured body would allow. Kneeling next to the teen Fairy Godmother began visually checking Mal for injuries. She immediately spotted the blood pooling in her hair on the hack of her head. "We need to get her back to the hospital. Fast." She said over her shoulder, one of her hands resting on the top of Mal's head as she felt magic surrounding them. The Headmistress just hoped that Mal was okay. She had only just got her daughter back, she wasn't ready to lose her yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Back In Hospital

_The Headmistress just hoped Mal was okay. She had only just got her daughter back, she wasn't ready to lose her yet._

* * *

A while later found Fairy Godmother and Merlin sat in Mal's hospital room with the purple haired teen unconscious in the bed once more. Ben had reluctantly left to attend a council meeting, Evie had dress fitting appointments to keep and the boys had Tourney practice. Bella had taken Becky back home but had promised to come back. Looking at the clock on the wall Fairy Godmother knew that her close friend would be back any minute.

"Jen, why don't you get some rest." Merlin said to his wife. He could see she was uncomfortable and he had no doubt that her burns hadn't fully healed yet, despite her accelerated fairy healing. "You're injured and you need your rest." He stated, earning himself a glare from the Headmistress. He immediately knew this was a battle he wouldn't win, when Jennifer put her mind to something she wouldn't easily be swayed. "Do you want a coffee?" He asked. After nodding to her husband Jennifer turned back to look at Mal. She heard him leave the room and the door close behind him, but she didn't turn her head. Not until she heard the door open a few seconds later.

Turning her head once more she smiled gently at the sight of her friend, Belle. She had grown very close to the brunette former Queen over the years. "How is she?" Belle asked her friend as she took a seat next to Fairy Godmother.

Sighing Fairy Godmother turned towards the purplette again. "No change. They said there wasn't any swelling on her brain which is good and they stitched the cut on the back of her head. They also redressed the burns on her stomach and she's having pain relief through the drip. It's just a case of waiting for her to wake up now." The Headmistress explained. "I've only just found her, Belle. I really can't lose her again."

Belle gently took hold of Fairy Godmother's hands, forcing the fairy to turn and face her. "You aren't going to lose her, Jen. If there's one thing I know about her from Ben it's that she's stubborn and strong. She'll get through this and e awake and questioning you about things before you know it." The brunette told her friend to reassure her. "It's weird. When I saw her at Family Day I thought she looked familiar but I couldn't but my finger on why."

"I just can't believe after all these years I finally have had back. I haven't seen her for fifteen years." Fairy Godmother stated, smiling at both Belle and Mal. "I'm just worried what it's going to mean for her, that's all."

The former Queen couldn't help but become confused. Of she didn't know better it was almost like the fairy wished Mal's identity hadn't been found out. "What are you talking about? You should be over the moon right now. What's wrong?" The brunette asked. She had no idea why her friend was acting like this but she was determined to find out. Jennifer was her best friend and Mal was her God-Daughter, she would do what she could to help and protect them.

Sighing Fairy Godmother knew it was time for the truth. "Do you remember towards the end of the war with the villains? How I was practically invincible?" She asked and Belle immediately nodded. It had only been because of that they had been able to arrest the remaining villains, like Maleficent and Diablo. "Well that wasn't because of something I did, that was Mal. She was using her magic to protect me and make sure I was safe."

"How is that possible? You were four months pregnant with her at the time. Surely she shouldn't have been able to use her magic like that." Belle responded, unable to keep the shock and confusion out of her voice.

"No she shouldn't have been, but she was. I know it was Mal because my magic is twinged with blue but the magic that was protecting my was twinged with purple." Fairy Godmother explained. "Anyway, me and Merlin decided to go and see someone we trusted about it. She was kind of like a fortune teller. Neither of us where sure what this meant and we wanted to know what was happening. When we got there she told us of a prophecy. That there would be a villain uprising and our first born daughter would be the only person with enough magical potential to stop it." She said and Belle couldn't contain her gasp at this.

Nodding Fairy Godmother glanced at Mal once more before turning to her friend again. "Yeah. So anyway we assumed that the villain uprising was the war we had to imprison the villains on the Isle. We both knew that without Mal's magic I wouldn't have made it through the war. So when she was born we relaxed and settled into parenthood, while trying to keep her magic outbursts to a minimum. Even as a newborn she had a remarkable control and awareness of her magic. But the fortune teller I had seen all those months ago appeared at our door one day, telling us that another part of the prophecy had come to light." The headmistress explained. "That our daughter would be taken from us. We had to make sure she would grow up to be good and to fulfil her prophecy. We used all the protective charms we knew to try and keep our daughter safe but as you know it wasn't enough. Our magic failed us and our daughter. She was taken from us anyway. She never even got to meet her little sister."

To say Belle was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe her friend had kept this secret for so long. "Are you going to tell Mal all this? And what are you going to tell Jane?" The brunette asked, unsure of how the woman was going to handle this. It was a lot to take in or to handle.

"I have no choice but to tell Mal. It's her choice on what to do with the prophecy, whether she wants to ignore it or fulfil it. Although I think she may need to make that choice soon, with Diablo roaming around Auradon I have a feeling that the villain uprising may happen sooner rather then later." Fairy Godmother explained to her friend, who nodded her agreement. It had to be Mal's decision and no one else's. "And of course I will tell Jane the truth. But I need to talk to Mal first. I'm sure she is going to have a lot of questions about things."

Smiling gently Belle nodded her agreement to her friend. "Can I ask you one more question?" Belle questioned, causing Fairy Godmother to nod her head. "Is that why you never taught Jane any magic? Because you felt like magic failed you?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes. It's also why me and Merlin haven't used any magic since she went missing." She admitted. Belle immediately hugged the fairy tightly.

A groan from the bed gained both women's attention immediately. Turning they found Mal attempting to open her eyes, something she managed after a few minutes. "Urgh, why does everything hurt." The purplette groaned, her eyes widening slightly as she turned her head and saw Fairy Godmother and Belle sat next to her bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let em know what you think x**


	11. Mal's Questions

" _Urgh, why does everything hurt." The purplette groaned, her eyes widening slightly as she turned her head and saw Fairy Godmother and Belle sat next to her bed._

"How did I get back here? What happened?" Mal asked her head not remembering a lot after leaving the hospital. She looked more at Belle then she did Fairy Godmother, not really sure what to say to the woman she had just found out was actually her mother.

Belle looked between her sons girlfriend and one of her closest friends bafore deciding she should give them some space. "I'm going to go get a drink. I won't be long." The brunette said, giving Mal and Fairy Godmother a small smile before she left the room. She just hoped that Mal wasn't too hard on the Headmistress, after all it wasn't her fault. The older fairy did everything she could think of to protect her.

"What is the last thing she remember Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked the purplette, effectively putting off the inevitable questions the teen would have for her. But she also wanted to know if Mal knew who had attacked her and what had happened. The older fairy just hoped that Mal had seen who it was so she could make sure they paid for attacking her daughter.

Mal sat their for a few minutes trying to think about what had happened but she couldn't. "I remember leaving the hospital when I found out who my parents were. I needed sometime to myself to get my head around things. I remember having this really lovely view of Auradon from where I was but I don't remember anything else happening." She explained, trying her best to remember why she was back in the hospital and she had a pounding headache.

Fairy Godmother was concerned that Mal didn't seem to remember who had attacked her but when Mal spoke again she turned her attention back to the purplette. "Can I ask you something?" Mal asked the older fairy. Fairy Godmother immediately nodded back to the teen, knowing that she would answer any question Mal had. "If you're my mother then how did I end up on the Isle with Maleficent?" She questioned the Headmistress.

A sigh escaped Fairy Godmother's lips before she could stop herself. She knew this question would come eventually she just wasn't expecting it to be the first question that was asked. "I don't know how you ended up on the Isle with Maleficent. About a month before your first birthday you were feeling a little ill. I put you in your crib so you could sleep off your temperature and me and Merlin turned in for the night as well." She began to explain. It almost physically hurt not to refer to herself and Merlin as Mal's parents but she knew this had to go at Mal's pace and not theirs. "I woke up around midnight hearing you cry. I rushed into your bedroom and saw someone in a black cloak climbing out of the window with you. I tried to react by my magic was going haywire because I was pregnant with Jane at the time." She said to the teen, lowering her head to look at the floor. She couldn't help but feel bad that Mal had been raised on the Isle for all these years because her magic had failed her.

"So it wasn't because I did something evil or that you didn't want me any more?" Mal asked the Headmistress.

The older fairy was beyond shocked at what the purple haired teen had just asked her. She immediately lifted her head to look at Mal noticing that the teen was no longer looking at her, she was looking down at her hands. "No! Of course not!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed, unable to keep the shock from her voice if she tried. "Me and Merlin looked for you for over a year, sweetie. We tried every possible method we could to find you, including all the magic we could use. We loved you very much and we still do. It broke our hearts when you were taken and we couldn't find you. We would have never sent you away. We have always wanted to find you and bring you home." She said, hoping the teen knew the was wanted by them and they would never send her away. Hoping she would know that she was loved.

Mal wanted to believe what the Headmistress was saying but she was struggling to right now. So she decided to ask something else. "I'm guessing that my name isn't actually Mal, so what is my name?" She asked the older fairy.

With a small smile Fairy Godmother placed one of her hands on top of Mal's. "Actually if you want to still be called Mal it makes no difference to me. When you were born we named you Malerie." Fairy Godmother told her.

The purplette couldn't help but turn to the Headmistress at her words. She could herself tearing up from what she had heard. "You promise you didn't send me away?" Mal asked the Headmistress, finally looking the older fairy in the eyes as she did so.

"Oh sweetie, of course we didn't send you away. We love you." Fairy Godmother said before pulling the teen into a hug. The older fairy felt Mal stiffen slightly to start with but she soon relaxed into the embrace, as for the first time in her life received some motherly comfort. Instinctively Mal wrapped her arms around the woman returning her embrace. The purple haired teen willed her tears not to fall, she didn't want to seem weak. She still wasn't sure if she believed that they hadn't sent her away but she hoped what the woman had said was true. That they did want her and that they loved her.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
